Love Avenue
by luddzilla
Summary: Quanto é importante pra você o que outros pensam? Manter uma pose vale quaquer preço, até mesmo magoar aquela pessoa que você ama?


Eram 3 da tarde e ela estava indo em direção ao Central Park, sabia que o encontraria ali, pois ouvira quando ele combinara com os amigos ao celular na semana anterior, sabia também que ela não deveria estar ali.  
Sally mordeu nervosamente seu lábio inferior e deu uma olhada ao redor, não viu nenhum sinal dele. Soltou um longo suspiro e sentou-se num banco, estava tudo bem. Estava calma. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era esperar. Estava sentada próxima a entrada, ele teria que passar por alí, certo?!  
Na verdade, à medida que o tempo ia passando Sally ficava cada vez mais inquieta. Olhava ansiosamente para cada grupo de meninos que passava, e sentia-se aborrecida quando constatava que ele não estava junto. O fato era que realmente precisava falar com ele, e detestaria ter que ir até a casa dele, visto que seus pais a detestavam. Decididamente não seria uma boa idéia. 

Então a menina viu, para seu alívio, Nate Archibald aproximando-se às gargalhadas junto com seus habituais amigos. Sally observou o garoto aproximar-se passo a passo, aparentemente contando alguma coisa realmente engraçada para os seus amigos. Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrendo toda extensão de sua espinha. Mexeu-se incomodamente em seu lugar, mas manteve os olhos completamente fixos em Nate, e torcia para que ele a olhasse também.

As garotas que o acompanhavam riam histericamente feito um bando hienas, e uma delas, Blair Waldorf, enlaçou seu braço ao dele. Sally sentiu seu estômago afundar, e o fato de Nate ter percebido o seu olhar e não ter correspondido não fez com que ela se sentisse nem um pouco melhor.  
Mas ela não tinha esperado atá agora para deixar-se intimidar, levantou-se decidida. Nate e seus amigos passaram por ela como se a garota fosse invisível.

- Hey, Nate! - chamou. - Nate!  
O grupinho se virou, ainda rindo de alguma piada qualquer.  
- O que foi, garota? - indagou um garoto de cabelos escuros e bagunçados, rindo idiotamente. Sally o ignorou, e andou até Nate.  
- Posso dar uma palavrinha com você? Juro que não vai levar nem cinco minutos... - pediu. Nate olhou de seus amigos para Sally, e então concordou com um sorriso amarelo.  
- Vejo vocês depois! - Nate disse, acenando.  
- Isso é ridículo! - disse irritada. - Você sabe que é!

Nate fingiu não ouvir o que ela havia dito, e esperou até os seus amigos saírem de vista para virar-se para a menina.  
- Você tá ficando maluca? - indagou num sussurro, puxando Sally para um canto. - Tá a fim de estragar tudo?  
- Mas... - começou ela, mas Nate a interrompeu.  
- Quer que nos descubram? Nós combinamos de evitar mostrar intimidades em público, não foi?  
Sally revirou os olhos.  
- Ok, ok! Me desculpe. - disse aborrecida. - Mas eu precisava falar com você. Precisava saber... Quando vamos nos ver de novo?  
Nate passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos, parecendo pensar.  
- Eu não sei.  
- Ora, por favor! - exclamou Sally. - Eu... Eu estou morrendo de saudades. Nate sorriu de maneira sincera, e tocou de leve o rosto de Sally com as costas dos dedos.  
- Eu também estou. - murmurou.

Sally olhou rapidamente para os lados, e constatando que não havia ninguém conhecido por perto agarrou Nate pelo colarinho de sua camisa e beijou seus lábios, fazendo suas línguas se encontrarem alguns breves segundos.  
- Gosh, como eu senti falta disso! - Sally sorriu marotamente.  
- Você realmente é maluca. - Nate disse entre risos e então puxou a menina para um lugar um pouco mais afastado.

Nate empurrou Sally contra uma árvore arrancando uma gargalhada da mesma, que envolveu seu pescoço com os braços enquanto ele deslizava os lábios por seu pescoço, subindo por seu queixo e então chegando aos lábios. Certamente não poderia haver algo melhor que aquilo. Seus corações batiam tão rápido, e simplesmente não conseguiam parar de se tocar.

Sally e Nate levaram um susto, quando ouviram alguém pigarrear às suas costas. Os dois pularam a quase dois metros de distância um do outro. Era Lily Van Der Woodsen.  
- Archibald... Que surpresa encontrar você por aqui! E o que faz junto dessa... Dessa... Menina aí?  
- Apenas conversando, Senhora Van Der Woodsen. - disse Nate apressadamente.  
Lily olhou do batom borrado nos lábios de Sally para as marcas vermelhas na boca de Nate, e das roupas amassadas da menina para suas bochechas coradas. Sacudiu a cabeça em reprovação.  
- Tenho certeza, Archibald, de que seus pais não ficaram nenhum pouco satisfeitos em saber o tipo de gente com quem o filho deles anda se... Relacionando. - ela disse olhando Sally de cima a baixo. - Mas isso não é da minha conta não é mesmo? E a propósito, tem marcas de batom no seu pescoço.  
Nate corou furtivamente.  
Sally olhava para os próprios pés, segurando as risadas enquanto observava a mulher se afastar.

Os dois tomaram a direção oposta a de Lily andando rapidamente e sem se encarar. Mas assim que dobraram esquina, Sally explodiu em risadas.  
Nate repreendeu-a com o olhar.  
- O que é tão engraçado?  
- A... Sua... Sua cara... - a menina disse com dificuldade, rindo incontrolavelmente. - Você tinha que ter visto!  
Algumas pessoas olharam curiosas quando eles passaram. Sally estava definitivamente chamando a atenção com sua gargalhada escandalosa.  
- Sally, por favor. - murmurou Nate entre dentes.  
- O quê? Não seja chato, Nathaniel! - caçoou a menina. Nate, no entanto, olhava para os lados, parecendo incomodamente constrangido. Evidentemente estava preocupado sobre o que as pessoas iriam pensar. Então Sally achou que o que acontecera minutos atrás já não era mais tão engraçado, pois estava impossível rir com Nate de cara amarrada ao seu lado.

Percebeu que à medida que se aproximavam de onde os amigos de Nate estavam o garoto dava passos mais largos ficando assim, cada vez mais a frente dela. Não queria que achassem que estavam caminhando juntos. Sally segurou no braço dele.  
- Quando...? - começou.  
- Dez horas, The Palace, quarto 1.001, essa noite! - Nate sussurrou, sem olhá-la. Sally teve um pouco dificuldade em compreender o que ele havia dito, não teve nem tempo de se despedir, pois Nate já havia se afastado rapidamente. Era óbvio que ele não podia falar com ela na frente de todo mundo, pensou a menina tristemente. Sally desejou que ele não agisse de maneira tão idiota apenas porque os amigos dele estavam olhando.

Algumas horas mais tarde, largada em uma poltrona no seu apartamento, a imagem de Nate rindo animadamente com seus amigos e amigas, ainda fazia com que suas entranhas se contorcessem. A menina percebeu que seus olhos estavam ficando marejando. Concentrou todas as suas forças em não piscar, para que as lágrimas não escorressem estupidamente pelo seu rosto. E tentou não pensar em Nate, mas era praticamente impossível. "Eu adoro o modo como você sorri, Sally... É tão lindo!", mas provavelmente estava fazendo piadas sobre ela para seus amiguinhos asquerosos, dizendo o quanto Sally era estranha, coisa que eles certamente adorariam ouvir.

- Eu odeio você! - murmurou Sally, sentindo uma lágrima quente descer por sua bochecha. Limpou-a rapidamente. Ergueu o pulso para checar as horas no relógio. Eram nove e meia. Logo Nate a estaria esperando... Mas, afinal... Por que deveria se preocupar? Ele bem que estava merecendo esperar por algumas horas. Sally já estava cansada de dar o seu melhor e só receber migalhas.  
Talvez estivesse cometendo um terrível erro envolvendo-se com Nathaniel. Ele tinha duas faces, assim como uma moeda; quando estavam sozinhos era maravilhoso, carinhoso e divertido, mas quando estava perto de seus amigos simplesmente se tornava outra pessoa, agia de maneira imbecil. Decididamente, ela não precisava de alguém assim ao seu lado. Nate não merecia sua atenção e sua dedicação, mas mesmo assim não conseguia deixar de amar cada momento que passavam juntos.  
Mas tinha que acabar, aquilo não estava dando mais certo. Sally decidiu que iria até Nate aquela noite para conversar seriamente com ele. Se era para ser desse jeito, então preferia ficar sozinha. Sim, ela superaria, afinal vivera sem ele todo esse tempo. Não devia ser tão difícil.

Chegando ao quarto 1.001 do The Palace, Nate já se encontrava esperando-a a quinze minutos, e não parecia muito contente com isso.  
- O que houve? - indagou, quando Sally largou-se em cima da cama a sua frente.  
- Eu não estava muito certa de queria olhar para você. - respondeu, encolhendo os ombros numa tentativa de parecer displicente. Nate ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
- Vou interpretar isso como uma brincadeira, ok? - disse ele com uma pequena risada, e inclinou-se para beijar Sally, mas garota desviou o rosto. - O que foi?  
- Não estou certa se quero te beijar.  
Nate encarou-a por alguns instantes, parecendo incrédulo e confuso.  
- Sally, eu... Eu não estou entendendo você hoje. - ele disse. - Foi você quem disse que estava com saudades e...  
- É, eu sei. Justamente, EU sempre estou com saudades, porque VOCÊ simplesmente nunca está por perto. Eu estou realmente cansada de ter só o que sobra do seu tempo, Nate.  
- Você não tem só o que sobra do meu tempo! Está sendo injusta, sempre que eu posso vou te procurar.  
- Me procurar? - Sally deu uma risadinha sarcástica. - Você nunca vem me procurar, eu quem sempre preciso ir atrás de você. Além do que, você sempre finge que não me conhece.  
- Mas nós combinamos que...  
- Já estou cansada dessas malditas 'combinações'! - exclamou a menina, irritada. - Estou cansada de ser tratada como ninguém quando você está com seus amiguinhos. Estou cansada de ver você mudar quando está perto deles ou quando acha que estão olhando.  
- Por que isso, agora? Você sabe o que eu sinto por você, e eu sei! Não é o bastante? Por que temos que deixar os outros saberem? Você sabe que eles iriam falar e...  
- Por que você sempre se importa com o que os outros vão dizer? Eu estou pouco ligando, Nathaniel! O problema é você! É sempre você! Os seus amigos babacas fazem piadinhas ao meu respeito e você ri!  
- De onde você tirou isso? - perguntou ofendido.  
- Eu só não aguento mais. Estou cheia, ok? - Sally disse, encarando o chão. Sentiu seus olhos marejarem outra vez.

Durante um longo tempo nenhum dos dois disse nada.  
- Me desculpe Sally... - ele murmurou. - Eu não sabia que você se sentia assim... Eu não queria magoar você, nunca foi minha intenção.  
Sally não queria encará-lo. Nate passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente e ajoelhou-se diante de garota. Tentou erguer o queixo dela com a mão, mas Sally recusou-se. Nate suspirou, e quando tentou novamente a menina se rendeu e encarou os olhos azuis do garoto.  
- Eu te amo! - Nate disse, e puxou-a pela cintura mais para perto, beijando seus lábios. Sally permitiu a passagem da língua de Nate por entre seus lábios e a sentiu brincar calmamente com a sua, percebendo que todas as suas defesas haviam baixado naquele momento. Mas já havia tomado uma decisão, e o último beijo que deu em Nathaniel Archibald teve o sabor de suas próprias lágrimas.

Quando partiram o beijo, ela encarou Nate por uns poucos minutos.  
- Isso nunca vai mudar, não é? - suspirou. Nate baixou os olhos e Sally deu um pequeno sorriso. - Se eu não posso ter você por completo, eu prefiro não ter.  
Ela levantou-se e caminhou vagarosamente para a porta.  
- Sally! - o garoto a chamou. Ela parou, mas não olhou para trás. - Não faça isso. - ele pediu.  
- Receio que já esteja feito. - Sally falou quase num sussurro. - A gente se vê por aí, Nate. Ou melhor... Archibald.


End file.
